


【jaydick】猜一把？

by SanDouhan



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 雾港水手au—酒吧(妓院)老板桶/水手翅“猜大小，赢了，这里的姑娘随便选，输了，就要被我操。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 29





	【jaydick】猜一把？

门一推开，冷调的幽蓝光晕笼罩在迪克的脸上，酒吧里的灯光总是昏暗的，唯一一点暖黄色的亮光集中在吧台上方，这让迪克的目光不得不集中在那张蓦然抬起、表情凝滞的脸上——那是一张典型的街头男孩该有的面相，略带飞挑的眉毛，凌厉的双眼，以及垂直而落的灯光下两颊的深刻阴影，都让这个男人变得神秘而危险。但是迪克还不能戏称他为“男孩”，他魁梧的身形已经否定了这一冒昧的称呼。他走上去，已经有正在跳康康舞的女孩停了下来，用纤细白嫩的手掌轻拍他的肩膀。他迟迟地侧过头，一把搂住姑娘的腰身，跳上他最熟悉的交谊舞，女孩却早已软在他身上了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“迪克。”迪克的目光持久地盯着吧台，“你呢？”

“安娜。”女孩的神情温柔又迷离，“我是这家酒店最好的舞女。”

“是吗？”他的目光咄咄逼人，一圈又一圈，总是看向吧台。老板已经停下了骰子，坐在一边的警察也回头看向他，警帽下藏着一双灼灼的绿色眼睛。

他松开搂住舞女的手臂，漫步走近吧台，拿起警察面前的酒杯，一饮而尽。

“骰子？”杰森举起色盅，向一边红发的警察展示点数，看来是条子赢了。但此时的警察并不愿意离开，甚至不时地打量身边穿着水手服的迪克。

“哈珀！”在杰森的厉声催促下警察才挪动屁股，离开吧台，揽住刚刚跳康康的女孩。

“猜大小，赢了，这里的姑娘你随便选，输了……”

“我知道。”迪克扯了扯衣领，“我赌小。”

杰森没有说话，开始摇动色盅。周围的女孩纷纷停下舞步，静静地观望吧台边的两人。

终于，摇动的手臂停下，跳动的骰子撞击着白瓷盘子，发出清脆的响声，杰森开始打开色盅，当骰子露出一点红色时，迪克瞬间压下杰森的手掌，笑道:“我反悔了，我押大。”

“确定？”杰森的表情微妙起来，似笑非笑，连一边已经看见点数的姑娘都忍不住窃笑。

“确定。”

“好。”打开色盅，“7点，小，你输了。”

“真是不幸……”迪克抬起头正对上杰森的眼睛，他的眼睛是略有点发绿的蓝色，此时好像失去了威严，带上了别样的温柔。

“愿赌服输，老板。”

“我叫杰森。”

“迪克。”

杰森再次为迪克倒上一杯同样的威士忌，迪克微笑着接过，喝了一口，又递给杰森。“你也来点。”杰森拨开酒杯，俯身吻上那张还粘着酒液的唇。女孩们跳起来，娇俏的笑声和欢快的音乐继续，躲在暗处的男男女女又将目光落回吧台，直到两人一前一后走进吧台边的隔间。

“你还要在他们身上浪费时间吗？”罗伊在安娜耳旁低语。一艘漂泊的船，一个散发着鱼的腥臭味的海港，喷再多的香水也改变不了低贱的事实。安娜有些恼怒地转过头来，嘲讽地哼了一声，抿住罗伊的嘴唇。两人在缓慢绮丽的音乐里摇摆，如同大海里的桅杆。

香水气味隔过一层半嵌入玻璃的门后减淡了不少，灯光昏暗，迪克还是能看见杰森脱去了外套，黑色背心的领口可以看见他饱满的胸肌，以及不知是气温还是兴奋冒出的汗珠。

“趴在桌子上。”杰森一改刚刚展露出的温柔，严厉地命令迪克，“别磨蹭。”

迪克一愣，嗤笑一声，扒下白色的短裤，趴伏在放着台灯的桌子上。“这儿是酒吧，不是旅店，有不少婊子在这张桌子上开苞。”杰森的手掌握住了他的臀瓣，大力地揉弄，让迪克感觉有些吃痛的爽感，“所有人都可以看见这里面，但那些婊子并不在乎，尖叫着，两条腿大开着高潮……”杰森一只手扒下了他的内裤，另一只手揽住他的腰，肆意地抚摸。

“屁股真翘。”一条发热的阴茎抵上他的臀缝，在柔软的皮肤上摩擦，“从你进来我就知道，你是个婊子。你们水手，在海上没有女人，就互吃鸡巴，你就是他们的婊子。”杰森咒骂的声音越来越刺耳，迪克敢肯定屋外的那些人能听见。他在羞耻的颤抖中，又感到一种热在他的胸口集聚，驱散了几个月来的孤独。

粘稠的凉液滴落在他的臀缝，杰森用手指摸开，借着这点微不足道的润滑凶狠地插进去。“噢啊！”痛呼声几乎盖过了音乐，杰森重重地拍击他屁股上的软肉，骂道:“那些姑娘都在看这边，婊子。”挺动的幅度却没有减缓，一次次深深地撞进他的体内，甚至搅动，让那种疼痛更加深刻。

“操……你！”迪克咬着牙嘶吼着，像是中箭的野兽，但他又感觉到胸口的热更加炽烈，那双大手抓住他的臀瓣，向两边分开，狠狠地发力。他只能无助地翘起臀部以减轻大腿撞在桌腿上的痛感，双手紧紧地抓住桌沿，几乎要将桌面整个撕裂。

“哦呜……”杰森呻吟了一声立刻沉默下去，他更加快速地进入紧致温暖的肉穴，括约肌勒得他生疼，也正是如此他坚信自己是开垦处女地的农夫。迪克的叫骂甚至比音乐更动听，让他的灵魂在这具被大海的孤独洗礼过的身体得到了释放。爱和谋杀的复杂心绪冲击着他，他的心脏剧烈地颤动，手指贪婪地揉捏他小腹上的软肉。想要永远占有他，把他留在自己身边。

“啊啊啊……求你……”在某处被疯狂摩擦后，迪克的呻吟变成哭嚎，原本纯粹的疼痛里陡然生出尖锐的快感，被孤独麻痹的神经瞬间被激活。从没这么快活过，集聚的热量就要冲破胸膛，连他的身体都不受控制地扭动起来。

“我弄疼你了？”杰森的动作渐渐慢下来，但力度丝毫没有放轻的意思。火热又紧实的肉壁包裹着他的阴茎，如同一张淫荡的嘴在吮吸他。他不想停下。

“求……求你……别弄伤我……”迪克的脸上已经浮出一层薄薄的汗液，持续的钝痛有所缓解，但另一种酥痒在身体里扩散开来。那感觉于迪克来说就如同烟草一般令他上瘾，他的全身心都在杰森的掌控之下，被粗大的手掌任意抚摸如同玩物，却让他的心从来没有过地被安全感充盈。

杰森从迪克的求饶中获取到一种全新的快乐，他愿意给温驯的宠物奖赏，温柔地碾过迪克最敏感的地方，听他的呻吟被拉长，变得缠绵妩媚。他和这个海员，两个纯粹的雄性动物，必须从野性中提取温柔，以塑造出一个女人。

“看看你有多可爱！”杰森的声音也随呼吸急促起来，强烈的快感像浪潮一样拍打着他的堤岸，把他弄得晕头转向，几乎要迷失在这具身体的温度上。“呜呜……”迪克的声音则显得压抑起来，胸膛中的炽热顺着血液涌上大脑，孤独的幻影被极致的快感驱散。完全的释放和紧缩中，一股热流喷射在他体内，流满他的每个角落，不留余地。沉重的呼吸砸在他的脊背上，背部的肌肤被另一个人的情欲残留炙烤着，他想收回发颤的手指。指腹上深深的凹痕是放纵的痕迹，或者说是惩罚。

“你这个婊子。”没有温存，没有爱抚，杰森只是在他的背上靠了一下。迪克的心里莫名生出一丝失落，但他知道那只是淫荡罪的余孽。继续沉溺其中，只会被火焰吞噬。迪克直起身体，淌出的精液打湿了他的大腿根，在灯光下泛出淫靡的光辉。

杰森许是看了一眼，取下墙上挂着的擦杯子用的帕子，扔给迪克。“擦干净，外面有的是姑娘，婊子。”  
迪克略带敌意地瞥了他一眼，擦拭光溜的大腿。他的嘴唇有些不甘地抿起，唇边被咬得发红。杰森摸了摸自己的唇，上面还带着一点威士忌的香气，足够让他再次沦陷。

“我们两清了。”迪克把帕子摔在桌子上，挪着被压得发麻的腿，僵硬地走出隔间。屋外的声音越来越嘈杂，舞曲伴奏、歌声、娇笑声、叫喊声……杰森恍惚地看向外面，没有那个海员的身影，门上的挂牌还在摇晃，看来已经离开。

他捡起那只沾满自己精液的帕子，扔进垃圾桶。在安娜与另一名男舞者走向隔间时，他推开了门。昏暗的灯光下，一双双好奇的眼睛看向他，他好像一只餍足的雄狮，鬃毛上还粘着猎物的血液，打着哈欠，走过吧台。洗过手之后，真的又有一位不知天高地厚的男孩走了过来，他张着一双大而黑的眼睛望向他，而杰森将色盅盖在两颗骰子上后诡异地笑了出来，抬起头，盯着被吓得退缩半步的男孩，说:“玩点别的，赢了，这里的姑娘你随便选，输了——给我你的一根小指。”

年轻人在杰森的阴笑中转头看向暗处坐着的同伴，骂骂咧咧地离开。杰森继续笑着给自己倒上一杯威士忌，还是迪克用过的那只，一饮而尽。

你不会是爱上那个臭水手了吧？杰森摇摇头，给自己点上一根烟，恹恹地扫视暗处观望他的男人和女人们。爱？对着一片时时刻刻汹涌着的大海抱有期望就是最大的罪过，那个该死的、漂亮的海员就像海面上翻飞的白鸥，只有繁育期才会想起在陆地上下他们该死的蛋。他不会是他的锚的。

夜风吹拂下的海浪一次次拍击海岸，发出响亮的潮音。杰森试着打了好几次火才点燃一只烟，站在酒吧楼顶的露台边，他望着大海默默不语。孤独的感觉强化了那份燃烧他心肺的情感。是爱吗？他竟然真的爱上了一个海员！也许几周后，在一个晴朗的日子里那个男人就要消失在这片海岸上，消失在这片海域里，消失在杰森的生命里，而杰森甚至要花上几瓶酒和相当长的时间才能忘记那种满足感，或许这辈子都忘不了。

“你真是个白痴。”杰森吐出烟雾，踩灭烟头，回身走下露台。

白色的烟雾被海风吹散，迪克看着露台上那个寂寥的人影，嘴角微微上翘。


End file.
